Hit the Floor
by Silver-Shadow-Fox
Summary: A girl with a mysterious connection to Slade asks for help from the Titans. In return, she will tell them the weaknesses of all their enemies. How does she know this info? Will they answer her call for help, or shun her away?
1. Prolog

Summery A girl with a mysterious connection to Slade asks for help from the Titans. In return, she will tell them his weaknesses. Will they answer her call for help, or shun her away? Star/Robin Cy/OC BB/None (Terra, sorta) Rae/no one

Disclaimer I don't own the TT, but I do own the new character, and heads up, if I use any songs, I don't own them either...

**Prolog**

**By Silver-Shadow-Fox**

**So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies**   
**So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside**

Blood hit the floor in a splatter. The girl looked at the substance that came from her mouth. A metallic taste left shivers running down her spine. She had failed, and defiled the person in front of her. Looking up at him mad her even more scared. His hard foot crashed down on her hand, breaking a finger. Lifting her by her hair, he brought her face level, then threw her to the wall, leaving an indent. Her vision was starting to fail, becoming burry and fuzzy around the edges. She hated this feeling of weakness. It only ever happened with their encounters, so she tried to never see him. Unfortunately for her, resisting him was futile.

**So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long**

**All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on**

What was this, the third time this month? How had it started this time? Her memory was quite fuzzy. Oh yea, she had called him a dick and tried to hit him. To bad she never was good at punching...even after many nights of practice. She tried to get up, but found out her ankle couldn't support her weight. Struggling, she got on her hands and knees, and saw his feet again. Oops, made a mistake again, for he kicked her stomach. Bruises started to form along her body where he made impact. How long had he been at it this time?

**There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line**   
**What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time**

Words, they were only words. She just had to remember that all he said were words, that they were all lies. But he had said them to many times for her to think that they were true. Once someone says that you're something as much as she had been called, one begins to believe it all. Loser, failure, helpless, stupid, weak, not worthy. Each of the words hit her like a brick. She had to escape, like she had done so often before. She had to end this madness. But where? Where could she find someone to help her? Then it hit her. He had talked about the Titans, his worst enemies. That was the reason she called him a dick this morning, he commanded her to exterminate the Titans. She said she would never kill anyone, and tried to hit him. Would they help her? Possibly, she could tip them off. Whatever she did, it had to be now, for he was coming after her again. She had to leave now.

**Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand**

**And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**

He watched her limp off as fast as she could. A light trial of blood was left over as she went through the heavy stone doors. Her breath was staggered, and she would surely not make it past the gates, so why was he to worry? Besides, where would she go, she had no one else. No one else knew about her existence, he had made sure of that.

"Good bye...daughter."

V

VVVVV

So... Like it? It's only the prolog, and it's my first TT fic, so I hope ya'll like it. Flame, like it, I really could care less. If you like Inuyasha read any of my other fics, ok???

Peace out -

Silver-Shadow-Fox


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer Nope, still don't own the Titans… the song used in the last chapter was called Hit the Floor by Linkin Park, ok??? Just incase you wanted to know

**Chapter One**

By Silver-Shadow-Fox 

'_Do what you can, with what you have, where you are.' – Theodore Roosevelt._

" BOOYAA!" A voice yelled throughout the Titans tower. " I WIN AGAIN!" A controller was thrown across the room and stopped in midair.

" You cheated! Raven, gimme my controller back!" A green boy whined, hopping up and down trying to catch the little black device that floated in the air. He finally transformed into a green bird and grabbed it, flying back to the sofas and his opponent. He dropped it and transformed into his normal form. " 2 outa 3. I'll beat you this time!"

" I don't think so BB, no one can defeat **the master of video games**!" the voice yelled again and stood up, dancing. He was part man, part machine. His name was Cyborg, and he was a Titan along with BB, also known as Beast Boy, and Raven. The other members, Robin and Starfire, were out shopping.

" Not true, other people have too…ok, maybe not, but someone could!" Beat Boy cried. " I'm hungry…" He mentioned after a long and loud grumble from his stomach. After rummaging through the fridge, he took out a chunk of tofu and a frying pan. Then he took out some soymilk. " Missed breakfast." He muttered under his breath.

" WHERES THE REMOTE!" Cyborg yelled, lifting the couch.

" It's be…" Raven started but was interrupted by a certain shape shifter.

" Did you check the floor?" He said, slurping up his vegetarian breakfast. Cyborg went on his hands and knees and began crawling on the ground. Raven sighed and lifted the remote from the coffee table using her telekinesis. It floated toward Cyborg. When he got up, it was in front of his face, making him jump back in surprise.

" Wow, where was it?" he asked, snatching it from thin air.

" On the table." She said slowly. Was he really as stupid to look everywhere EXCEPT the table? The front door flew open and rain poured in, reminding them what a cruddy morning it was. It had been down pouring for the last hour and a half. Star came in first, holding several bags, and wearing a purple hat. She had a face of concern on. Next came Robin, and they knew why Star was concerned. Robin was holding a girl who, by the looks of it, was unconscious.

Her Long hair was soaking wet and sticking against her pale face. Long black eyelashes caressed her cheeks, and her lips were slightly parted. Her chest was heaving slowly, to slow. How long had she been outside?

" Found her out on the rocks near the water. She wasn't there when we left, so she couldn't have been out there for more then 2 hours." Robin said, walking toward the infirmary. The others followed, wanting to see if she would wake up soon or not. Robin laid her on the infirmary bed and asked Cyborg to see if she was ok. He took her temp, it was normal. She seemed fine, save some cuts and bruises. As a matter of fact, she had lots of cuts and bruises.

" Dude, what's with this uber big bruise?" BB asked, pointing to her left side. It trailed down from her shoulder, past her hips, and stops at her knee. It was purple and starting to go purple/black. " That's, like, gotta hurt." He said.

" How could one get such a big purple mark?" Starfire asked.

" Don't know, but it had to have hurt. She must have fallen or something." Cyborg responded, going to the computer on the other side of the room. "I'm gonna see if there's any info on this girl, it doesn't look like she's gonna wake up to soon." He started to type some thing, and Starfire looked at her wet cloths.

" You must go, I shall change her wet clothing and put her in some dry ones." She said, pushing Robin and Beast Boy out the door. " You too Cyborg, you must leave immediately." She told him, tugging on his robotic arm.

" Ok, one sec, look at this guys, there's no info," he said, looking at the bright red error sign that was blinking on the computer screen.

" Maybe when she wakes up and she tells us her name we'll find out her information, or she'll tell us." Robin said, leaving the room. Cyborg sighed and followed.

" I don't know." He whispered to no one.

Raven came into the room, dropped off some dry cloths that were hanging around. There were some green boy shorts that were to long for a girl, and a white tank top. After dropping them next to the girl, she started to leave, only to be interrupted by Starfire.

" Friend Raven, I do not know what to do." Star mentioned. Raven sighed, and came over after closing the door. Starfire helped Raven take the cloths off and put the others ones one. It was slightly embarrassing, though nether mentioned that it was. They both noticed many more cuts and bruises under her shirt. One large one around her stomach area caught their eyes. That couldn't have happened from just falling, it was round, like someone punched her there.

" This girl must explain to us why she has been injured." Starfire said, putting something over the cuts. " Perhaps she got into a fight with someone, and they did this to her." A knock sounded on the door, but unfortunately, it was a little too hard, and the large metal door fell with a loud crash. Star, who had been putting the medicine on her arms, jumped when the girl bolted upward.

" Oops…" Cyborg said, looking down at the door. " Sorry." He reached down to grab it, until he realized that the girl was awake. She was franticly turning her head, looking at everyone, and her gaze fell on him. He saw that she had bright green eyes, though they were not as bright as Starfire's. Robin ran into the room seconds later, and the girl stared at him. He stared at her, noticing that she was awake.

" What happened?" he asked, looking down at the door, then at the girl.

" Sorry, knocked a little to hard." Cyborg said, picking up the heavy object. BB came behind him, laughing his little brain off.

" Oh man, that was…hahaha…so funny! Hahaha…oh…your awake…'sup?" Beast Boy asked, trying not to laugh. The girl looked at them, staring intently. She sighted and smiled.

" You're the Teen Titans right?" She asked, looking at Robin for an answer. He nodded his head, the others looked at her puzzling.

" WHAT! Didn't the giant 'T' and us being different give you a clue?! Maybe seeing us around, like on posters and stuff?!" Beast Boy asked loudly, hands flailing in the air. The girl cringed and blushed at the comment.

" I don't get out much." She said simply, face still bright red. " But I have heard of you guys, and what you look like, so let me guess, Cyborg," She said, pointing to the half robot half human Titan, " Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and the leader, Robin." To each said she pointed at them. They nodded.

" Glorious!" Starfire said, taking the Girls name. " You know about us, but we know nothing about you? You must tell us you name!" Starfire pleaded. The girl looked away, and looked down.

" You really want to know?" She asked, sounding embarrassed.

" Yea, it can't be any weirder then ours." Cyborg said. The girl turned red, and started to twiddle her thumbs.

" Ok, but promise you won't laugh?" they all nodded yes, their heads coming even closer then before. The girl sighed and whispered something, but they couldn't hear. They asked her to speak up. " Mawaba Muwmuwh. " They still couldn't hear, and asked her to speak up again. " IT'S DIONAEA MUSCIPULA!" She yelled, her face even brighter then before. " Just call me Nea. Everyone who knows has anyways." The Titans looked at her and there was a silence. Then Cyborg started laughing until he was on the floor.

" I do not get it." Starfire said, looking at her friend roll on the ground. Cyborg got up and stilled his laughing for a minute.

" Her name means 'Venus flytrap', it's a kind of plant that eats flies." He said, and started to laugh again. Robin grinned and started laughing along with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven had grinned, but Star still looked confused. Nea by now had covered her face with her hands, but you could see her ears were a dark crimson.

" It's not funny, my mom worked with carnivorous plants and fell in love with Venus Flytraps." She said, her hands muffling her voice.

" What about your dad, didn't he have a say?" Beast Boy asked, getting up from the floor, helping Cyborg up. The girl looked away and frowned, making the others stop laughing.

" Let's just say he hasn't always been around, but, he thought it was a riot." She said bitterly, making the other cower away in fear. Nea looked down surprised and looked back up. " Where's my normal cloths?" She asked,

" You were very wet when we found you, Raven and I gave you some dry ones. You're other pair is being dried." Starfire said. Nea nodded her head ok.

" About how much longer until they'll be dried?" Star looked at Raven, Raven looked at Star.

" Raven, how much longer until they are dry?" Starfire asked. Raven looked at her confused.

" You were supposed to put them in the drier." Raven said calmly. The two girls looked down in between them. There, on the floor, was some soppy, wet clothing, and a large puddle of water surrounding it.

" Oops." Starfire said and picked up the bundle of clothing. " I am so very sorry!" and ran out of the room, some splashes of water dripping as she went.

" About an hour or so." Raven said to Nea. She nodded her head ok, and looked down at her hands awkwardly.

" So…" She started. She looked up hesitantly. Just then, a loud beeping noise pierced the awkward silence. The titans all dashed out of the room, running to the living area, leaving Nea alone, staring at the door where they ran out of. After a minute of staring blankly at the door, Cyborg came into the room, not looking very happy.

" Follow me." He said, sounding upset and annoyed. Nea shook her head and followed him into a large living area. One side of a wall was a flat screen T.V, and a few controllers were hooked up to it. On one side of the room was a little nook and refrigerator, and across from it was a large CD collection. The remaining wall held a large boom box and some other technical gadgets. " Ok, the others went out to stop some bad guy, and because you can't come with us, and you can't be left alone here, I got to stay here with you. So… what do ya want to do?

(((abc)))

" We're back Cy!" Beast boy yelled, turning into a dog and shaking the water from his body and turning back again. As he turned back, he saw Nea jump up and down, and doing a little dance by shaking her hips side to side, arms flailing in the air. Cyborg was just staring at the screen, which was blinking player 2, winner, player 1, loser. BB knew this meant one thing. The new girl kicked Cyborg's robotic butt. No one but Cyborg was player 1. Nea stopped dancing, fist high in the air. She quickly put it down, and sat back down on the couch, face flushing.

" Sorry, I got excited." She said, putting the controller down. Cyborg looked at the rest of the titans, tears in his eyes.

" I lost…" He said, and broke down crying. Nea jumped back, and kept apologizing, not knowing if he was going to be ok.

" I'm really sorry, I swear I've never played before, it was all pure luck, call it beginners luck, I mean it, I'm not just saying it, really, you got to believe me!" Nea was growing more panicked by the second, and then she was swept away from the room, her head hurt so much it seemed it would split in two. Blackness swirled and blurred her vision, now she wanted to be sick. Slowly she saw a silhouette in the distance, and it suddenly became clear. She wanted to run, fall away, anything, but she couldn't, it was like she had absolute no control of her body. She saw the face, felt the stinking breath, the foul smell of it. A voice whispered in her ear and she finally fell into complete blackness, the words " I see you…" running through her head.

V

V

V

V

V

V

Sup??? Hope ya'll like it! 7 pages…WOW, and it's all for you… you should feel special.

Peace Out -

Silver-Shadow-Fox


	3. SORRY!

Hahahaha, I am so sorry for that last chapter! I accidentally updated the wrong story, so it turned out oddly. The last chapter was for one of my Inuyasha stories, not Teen Titans, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I erased it, and soon I'll erase this chapter. Hold one a few more days 'Hit the Floor' fans, the real chapter three is coming shortly, I'm just finishing it up!

Sorry again, and thank you for all of your support on this story, It really means a lot to me. And sorry for not updating sooner, I tend to loose my stories every now and then, and found it a few weeks ago and have been trying to write some more of it. I have many stories, and can only write a few paragraphs a day on each one.

I hope you will continue reading this fic, and I can't wait for your comments! (constructive criticism is allowed. NO FLAMES) Bye ya'll -

SilverShaodwFox over and out!


End file.
